


Uninspired

by thatdisneykween



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdisneykween/pseuds/thatdisneykween
Summary: One boy. Four Words. No inspiration.





	Uninspired

**Author's Note:**

> An entry in the WTF (What The Flash?) writing challenge on FWAR. Prompt: Use "They took turns digging." somewhere in your fic.

Four words. That’s what lay before me, hopping off the screen and bouncing around my head quick enough to look as though it hadn’t moved, but I could feel it zooming around my head like that fly slowing dying, buzzing away. They were completely empty words that were supposed to have potential to create an intricate world in around 300 words.

The words continued to echo in my thoughts.

They took turns digging. They took turns digging. They took turns digging. THEY TOOK TURNS DIGGING.

My anger was seething out of me. The emptiness had not gone away. I’d adjust my position, adjust my stare, my legs, sometimes attempt a backbend, nearly fall over then go back to staring at the screen until I inadvertently started pounding my desk. I let out a loud exasperated growl then threw myself back in my chair.

My door slowly opened as the soft, deep voice of my boyfriend entered into the room. “You do realize it is three in the morning and it’s way too late for anything, much less this shit.”

I didn’t move from my angered stare at my laptop screen and flipped him off. There was no retaliation for a few more circuits of the prompt around my head when I felt the wet, rough surface of a tongue drag itself slowly up my finger. I yelped and put my hand down from its position of defiance. I looked up at my boyfriend who was now standing directly above me. My eyes narrowed.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” I said, wiping the saliva off my most prized finger.

The little shit chuckled. “I’m not the one who’s been up all night worried about some stupid writing challenge. I mean, who writes for fun?”

Before he could accent the question, I slapped him in the face. He giggled in response.

“Oops.”

There was another odd stillness. My gaze did not move from the computer screen. I was a statue. Suddenly, the normally comforting feeling of the boy’s hands rubbed themselves up and down my arms. I know he had been trying to annoy me to distract me, now he was being flirty, which was really irritating, except his rubdowns were really fucking relaxing. I tried to fight it until he started to kiss my neck. I let out a slow breath and fell back in my chair.

The very proud boy wrapped his arms around me and landed a peck on my cheek. I rolled my eyes, knowing I’d succumbed. Fucking boys.

“Now, why do you care so much?” He inquired.

I looked into his eyes, a beautiful light brown that was as mesmerizing and manipulative as milk chocolate, the more I looked at them, the more I wanted to stay in them. They helped relax me and leveled my mind a bit more.

I took another deep breath and took my gaze away. “I don’t know. I’ve missed writing for my own enjoyment and want to get back into it, see if I’ve improved, ya know?”

The equally lovelorn boy was tracing the imaginary line along the beginning of my jaw line by my ear. He wasn’t paying attention, obviously hoping he had curbed my focus.

“That’s cute,” He said in that breathy voice everyone had when lost in their own attraction.

“You don’t even know the question I asked you.” My irritation was evident.

“Yes, I did.” He said sharply, turning my head towards his. “You said you used to love writing and now you want to get back into doing it freelance, but you’re feeling…” He lingered the ‘g’ hoping I’d fill in the blank.

“Uninspired.” And so I did.

“That’s the word! You’re uninspired. And that’s where I come in,” He said slightly deviously.

“Come in with what?” I asked, my irritation intensifying.

The boy straddled me, blocking my view of those four awful words, still holding my face in place. “Inspiration.”

He leaned in quickly but carefully to place his lips on mine. I was a bit taken by surprise, but damn did this boy have the softest, most perfect lips. They always tasted slightly of strawberry thanks to an apt taste in chapped stick we shared. The typical euphoria and the inevitable hard-on hit me quick without hesitation, a sign that my long night was biting me in the ass refusing me any self-control. My tongue had already latched onto his as my hands made their crafty way for his shirt, reaching underneath to feel his smooth, perpetually tanned skin. It was as if his beautiful caramel eyes had seeped through his entire body, creating an entirely new type of skin. He always had had me so hooked. Before I could really do everything my racing, fully distracted mind wanted to do he pulled away, his teeth lightly digging into my lower lip, his sexy way of saying “that’s all for now”. He un-straddled me, stood up and adjusted himself as if he wasn’t just hardcore making out with me. 

“Now,” He began. “You have some inspiration and incentive. I’ll be in my room once you’re done and I expect for the next Catcher in the Rye to be completed before I fall back asleep.” He walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him, pulling his shirt off revealing his caramel smooth back.

My dick throbbed, knowing what awaited me, burning with anticipation. I turned back to the laptop screen. They took turns digging. For some reason, they didn’t bother me as much as they did before and then my idea came. I began writing when my attention was brought back to the door, my member burning more. I methodically hit the period button, got up, opened the door and slammed it shut behind me in one swift motion. J.D. Salinger would understand the thirst for cute boys as much as he’d enjoy holding his pedestal a moment (or a few) more.


End file.
